Through neural stimulation, an electrical signal can activate or suppress a part of an individual nervous system to replace and/or augment a biological function of the individual (e.g., a motor function, a sensory function, an autonomic function, an organ function, and/or a cognitive function). Traditionally, the electrical signal has included trains of identical electric pulses (e.g., constant frequency, amplitude, and interpulse interval), each providing a regular intensity stimulation. However, these trains of identical electric pulses often do not mimic normal biological functions. For example, when responding to a sensory input, normal afferent neurons can generate non-constant patterns of action potentials synchronously on a population of axons. When a regular train of identical pulses is applied to these afferent neurons, a corresponding regular train of synchronous action potentials can be transmitted to the brain. The regular train of action potentials can be interpreted by the brain as foreign, resulting in a tingling sensation or other abnormal sensory perception.